Good Girl's Bad Boy
by WhiteWolf144
Summary: Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus MORTALS AU fic. Pairings are standard Percabeth, Jasper, Frazel, Solangelo and so on. I put everything inside if you want to check it out. I'm bad at summaries, but I hope you'll give it a shot.
1. New Girl- Annabeth's POV

**Hi everyone! This is a mortal AU ****_Heroes of Olympus_ fic. I had some ideas so I decided to publish them here. It features most of PJO/HOO characters. The Seven are mortals in Goode High School, present day (2019). I'll put every character I have planned to appear in the following section. I know there are some amazing characters that were good guys in the books but were represented as bad guys here, so sorry if I didn't do your character justice. If you want, check out my other story _The Guardian of the Quest._**

_Characters:_

_-Percy Jackson (school's bad boy);_

_-Annabeth Chase (new girl, immediately the smartest kid in school);_

_-Jason Grace (football team captain, friendly jock)_;

_-Thalia Grace (punk)_;

_-Nico di Angelo (emo);_

_-Luke Castellan (local jerk);_

_-Clarisse La Rue;_

_-Leo Valdez;_

_-Frank Zhang;_

_-Hazel Levesque_

_-Piper Mclean._

_Supporting: Sally Jackson, Paul Blofis, Chiron/Mr. Brunner, Will Solace, Reyna Ramirez-Arellano, Grover Underwood, Silena Beauregard._

_(I will update the list on the chapter I add the characters if I add some)_

**Annabeth's POV**

**_August 31st_**

Annabeth expected to be switching schools that year. She just didn't expect to be moving all the way over to New York. She lived in San Francisco with her father, step-mother and two twin brothers. She finished freshman year there, but her father got the job in New York, so they moved there. Naturally, she had to switch. She hadn't really gotten used to the environment since it was much different from San Francisco. She missed some of her old friends. But, she decided to look on the bright side of things. She'd been in San Francisco her whole life and now she was in New York. She'll meet new people, make new friends, see and experience different things and so on. She wrote all of this in her diary on August 31, the night before school starts. She was nervous but she decided to keep her head up tomorrow. Not to be arrogant, just confident. She prepared a tight, plain white shirt with medium long sleeves and skinny jeans and white shoes. She would just brush her hair a little in the morning and pull it up in a high ponytail with a few strokes falling down her face (**A/N: I imagined her hair to look a little like MJ's in _Spider-Man: Homecoming)_. **She had already packed her books and other school supplies in a white backpack. Around half past nine that night, she put away her diary and set her alarm for 6 AM. She had approximately twenty-five minutes on foot from her apartment to Goode High, and classes start at 8 AM. She has to meet the counselor at 7:30 AM to get her timetable and a school map. She texted some of her friends from San Francisco and went to bed at around ten. She soon fell asleep feeling both anxious and excited for tomorrow.

**_September 1st_**

It was already 6:45 AM and Annabeth had just had her breakfast and gotten ready. She did everything she planned last night and even had time to go over some books she had that she hadn't read yet and decided what to read next, settling on Harper Lee's _To Kill a Mockingbird_. She had over twelve big boxes with books. There were maybe two with the ones she hadn't read. She loved reading and spent a lot of time doing so. Her favorite book was Homer's _Odyssey_ and favorite series _Harry Potter_. She left the apartment and walked down a bit chilly street. Thank god she brought her denim jacket. She got to school at 7:10 AM and sat on one of the benches. No one was there yet. She didn't mind, she always got everywhere early. She took out her phone and checked her socials. A girl drove by five minutes later on a motorcycle. Annabeth looked stunned when she saw her sit on the steps of the school. She had spiky black hair, eyeliner and a was dressed in all black, leather jacket, jeans, combat boots, and a black _My Chemical Romance _shirt. She put her helmet beside her. She had a choker with spikes and matching bracelets. Annabeth hesitated for a little but went up to her eventually. The girl was listening to music with big headphones on looking at her bike. She must have not seen Annabeth because she jumped a bit when she tapped her shoulder. In a blink of an eye, she was standing up. She had icy blue eyes that pierced Annabeth's skull and was a little taller than her. She seemed to not like people much given her stance.

"Hey sorry", Annabeth apologized when the girl took off her headphones, " I'm Annabeth. I'm new here."

She offered her hand and the girl shook it with a tight grip. Her skin was cold but she had a pleasant voice: "Thalia."

"Pleased to meet you", Annabeth smiled. " I was wondering if you could show me where the counselor's office is?"

"Oh god", she sighed, she must have been there a lot. " Yeah, whatever.'

She led Annabeth in and down the hall, trough a few doors and then she stopped. She gestured to Annabeth to go in and explained that she had to meet her cousins outside. Annabeth thanked her and entered a small waiting room with a counter behind which was a grey-haired lady looking at a computer screen. She looked up when Annabeth closed the doors. She smiled softly and Annabeth approached.

"Good morning! My name is Annabeth, I'm new here", she introduced herself, " I was told to come here today?"

"Ah yes, Mr. Anderson said you'd come", she said, " I'm Sandy Chairman. Here are your schedule and map. Have a nice day!"

Annabeth thanked her and left. She found her locker and put everything she didn't need with her in. Just when she finished, the corridor was already crowded. She noticed Thalia a little further away. She was talking to two boys that looked a lot like her. One was very tall, with messy raven black hair and beautiful sea green eyes. He wore a plain black shirt, leather jacket, ripped black jeans and combat boots. He had sunglasses up in his hair. He looked at her for a second and Annabeth immediately looked away. Before doing so, she noticed the second boy, dressed basically the same as the other two, just a bit shorter and with deep black eyes and unnaturally pale skin.

Annabeth looked away from the three and checked the map. She pushed her way through the crowd to the Latin classroom. A few kids were there already. They all looked different except for a few boys that wore the same jock jackets. She found an empty seat next to a very beautiful girl with black hair and blue eyes. She asked if she could sit there and the girl just smiled a friendly smile: "Of course, honey! I'm Silena."

Annabeth shook her hand, sat down and got ready for class while Silena checked if her make-up was on point. They talked a little before Thalia came in and sat with a bulky brown-haired girl in camouflage jeans and orange shirt. Silena told her that was Clarisse La Rue, a local bully, but a very good person when you actually meet her. Soon everyone was there and the teacher came in, closing the doors behind himself. He was in a wheelchair and he had brown hair with a few grey streaks and a nicely trimmed beard.

"Alright everyone, settle down", he smiled. Everyone immediately went quiet. " As most of you know, I am Mr. Brunner, your Latin teacher. We have a new student all the way from San Francisco, Annabeth Chase. I expect all of you to welcome her nicely."

Annabeth blushed and waved to the others. Mr. Brunner was just about to start the lesson when the doors flew open and the boy she saw talking to Thalia came in. He didn't even look at mr. Brunner, he just dropped his backpack on a desk in the back of the class and rested his feet on the chair next to him.

"Already coming late, ate we, Mr. Jackson?"

"You know me, sir", the Jackson guy frowned pulling his sunglasses over his eyes, " I'm suprised I'm even here, to be honest."

"I'm sure we all are", Mr. Brunner laughed. Annabeth didn't like the guy. Yes, he was very handsome, but he acted like an obvious jerk. She pushed the thought away and focused on what Mr. Brunner was saying. She knew most of the questions he asked, and most of them she answered. He seemed pleased with her. The class went on and on and she hadn't looked at the boy in the back once. When the bell rang, the guy was the first one out. Mr. Brunner said he was very pleased with Annabeth and she smiled and thanked him. Silena waited for her and walked her off to History class. She had to leave her, she had Geography, and she warned her to stay away from Percy Jackson, the guy who came late before. She said she'd explain later and Annabeth thanked her before she entered the class. She noticed some of the kids from Latin there, but this time she sat alone. She patiently waited for the teacher to come in, and when he did, she almost busted out laughing. He looked ridiculous. He had a red nose and long black hair, a tiger print shirt, and khaki pants. She contained herself. He introduced himself as Mr. Klark and began the lesson. He turned around, said it was awfully quiet in there and gestured to a blonde haired, very handsome jock, saying: " Grace, go get that failure of a sister of yours and that disappointment of a human."

The guy got up lazily like he was used to this, replied to Mr. Klark and left. Soon he came back, saying they were on their way. There was Thalia, blowing bubble gums and Percy Jackson behind her laughing. Neither took notice of the professor.

"Will you two ever behave nicely?" he asked and they replied in unison: "No, sir!" still laughing, but standing up straight saluting, mocking the teacher. He sighed, took out some paper, wrote something and turned back up to the two laughing teens.

"You two are coming with me to Anderson's office after class. Go sit down, I'm not in the mood. for this right now", he waved his hand and the two headed for an empty bench in the back. Before they sat down, Mr. Klark said:" Uh-uh, not gonna work. Thalia, with Grace, Connor, to the back. Jackson, you sit with Chase."

Thalia sat next to the jock who went to get them and Jackson sighed and sat next to Annabeth. She wasn't particularly happy about it, but she didn't object. Percy just sank into his chair not paying attention to Annabeth or the lesson. She had dropped her pencil after about half the class. It rolled over under Percy's chair, out of her reach. She hesitated a little but asked him anyway, gesturing to the pencil: "Hey, could you grab that pencil? I dropped it..."

He smirked and turned to her, his sea-green eyes locking with hers. He bent over and got the pencil: "Whatever you say, Angel", he joked.

" Thanks", she smiled a forced smile, "And don't call me that."

"Oh no, you don't like it?" he said slightly laughing and putting his hand over his heart like he was offended, "Too bad, I like it. It's Angel from now on."

"Ahem-ahem", Mr. Klark coughed,

" Jackson, this is a decent girl, don't ruin her."

Annabeth blushed as the whole class giggled, but Percy just sighed and said he has better things to do. He pulled out his earbuds and spent the rest of the class on his phone, not once looking at Annabeth. When the bell rang, he was again the first one out. She saw him in the corridor with Thalia and that other guy. She didn't go talk to them.

Lunch break was right after the second period, so Annabeth left some unnecessary things in her locker and headed for the cafeteria. On the way there, she bumped into some guy. She backed away a bit and apologized. The guy said it was alright and introduced himself as Luke Castellan, a senior. She introduced herself as well before he chased after some of his friends. Annabeth got to the cafeteria, got her lunch and looked for a place to sit. She heard someone calling her name and turned around to see Silena waving at her. She went up to her and greeted her.

"Come sit with us?" Silena asked, smiling and heading for a table with a bunch of kids already seated. She sat down and introduced Annabeth who was welcomed immediately. There was a girl with uneven brown hair and kaleidoscope eyes, Piper McLean, her boyfriend, the jock Jason Grace, a scrawny little Latino Leo Valdez, who insisted she called him either Super-Sized-McShizzle or Bad Boy Supreme. There was also a black girl with golden eyes and long dense hair, Hazel Levesque, her boyfriend Frank Zhang and the bulky girl from her Latin class, Clarisse La Rue. They all seemed nice. Annabeth told them a little about herself and they told her about the school. Jason was the captain of the football team, Piper head cheerleader, Frank and Hazel were both on student council and so on. She asked about the other kids. Jason warned her to stay away from Luke, who apparently was a huge jerk and was arrested two times, and of course, they warned her about the Big Three, Percy, Thalia and the third guy who was with them, Nico di Angelo.

"Wait, why do you call them that?" she asked, clearly confused. She knew something about the Greek gods Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades being called the big three, but she doubted it was related. Turns out she was wrong. Jason seemed sad to be talking about this, but Annabeth felt it must have been natural. Thalia is his sister after all.

"You know how in Greek mythology, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades are called the Big Three?" Frank asked. Annabeth just nodded. "Well, they're basically like them."

"Yeah", Hazel finished, " Percy is an amazing swimmer, incredibly fast. Whenever someone touches Thalia it feels like electricity going down their spine. And Nico just looks dead. That's the connection between them and the Greeks."

"Interesting", Annabeth added. She found it amusing. " And what's their story?"

"Well, Percy is a 'bad boy'. You know, doesn't come to class on time, has no respect and so on", Piper explained, " Thalia just looks dangerous. And don't get me wrong, she could kick your ass if she wanted. And Nico just fits in with them and if someone messes with him, they have the other two on their heels."

"Wow", she sighed. " Jason, it must be fun for you?"

"Yeah", he chuckled, "I was always the odd cookie. That's why I'm here and not there. But, I love them. They're family. And they weren't always like that."

"Yeah", Hazel added, " I've known them all for a long time. Thalia just sorta got into that style, but it's different with Percy and Nico."

"What do you mean?"

"Well", Jason sighed, " Percy had an abusive stepfather. He beat him literally every day and made him wear and act like a bad boy. He ended up in the hospital a few times from the beatings, but he was always forced to say he got into a fight. Aunt Sally left the guy last year when he almost killed Percy. She was afraid of him before but she said she couldn't let him do that anymore. Now she's with mr. Blofis, the English professor. Percy just stayed like that after. And Nico became depressed after his sister died a few years ago."

_Wow, that's sad_, Annabeth thought. She felt sorry for them. She wished she hadn't judged them earlier.

The bell rang and they all went to class. Annabeth had English next. None of her new friends had it so she headed alone. She stopped on the way, but her locker to pick up some notebooks and books. She was walking down, trying to figure out where the classroom was. One of the jocks 'accidentally' bumped into her, making her drop everything she was carrying. He just walked off, but Annabeth heard someone's beautiful voice yell _watch where you're going! _She didn't look back, she was going to be late. She noticed someone next to her, helping her gather her stuff. She looked up and saw none other than Luke Castellan. She completely forgot what the others told her about him. She smiled and took her books from him, thanking him. He said it was no problem and went off. Annabeth noticed someone watching them, but the person disappeared quickly. Annabeth didn't even think about it, she just hurried off to class.

The class had already started when Annabeth noticed she was in a completely wrong wing of the school. She turned around and bumped into none other than Percy Jackson. He laughed and picked up one of the books she dropped.

"Running late, are we, Angel?"

"Stop calling me that!" she took the book, "And yes. I got lost."

"What class do you have?"

"English. My professor is Mr. Blofis."

"Oh good-ol' Paul", he smiled. Annabeth forgot his mom is seeing him. "Come on, I'll help you. Got the same class."

She hesitated a little but went with him anyway. She apologized for running late, saying she got lost while Percy just walked in and dropped into the chair in the back. Mr.Blofis didn't mind. He said the school could be a little confusing sometimes. The classes went well after.

Annabeth left the school at 1:30 PM and headed home. She told her mom about everything. She loved school. Her mom was happy that she liked it. After lunch, they went out. Just the two of them going shopping. After she got home with numerous books and clothes, she started studying. It was already nine when she finished. She went to bed thinking about the same thing as she did all day, Percy Jackson. Why she didn't know. She only knew she might not exactly hate him.

**So what do you think? I hope it's good. I'll try to update at least once or twice a week, because of the other story which is my primary focus right now. And I'll try and make these longer, maybe add more because I won't be updating daily and will be writing one chapter as one day. Right now, it's really late and I have to go to sleep. Once again, thanks for reading and maybe leave a review if you've got time. I appreciate it deeply. See you all soon :)**


	2. The Accident- Percy's POV

**Percy's POV**

**September 2**

Percy expected the school to be just regular boring hell. He didn't expect a literal angel to walk in. He met her in the corridor while he was talking to Nico and Thalia. He locked eyes with her for a moment before turning back to his cousins, red as a tomato. His siblings were chuckling. He asked them what it was, and Nico just said Percy had no shot with her, which surprised him quite a bit. With his looks, he could have had any girl in school he wanted, but he knew she would never like him. He saw her again in Latin and History, where he was told by that jerk Klark to sit with her. He caught a glimpse of the prettiest eyes ever. They were stormy grey and calculative. He called her an angel by accident but decided to just roll with it. After English, he didn't see her again. He went to bed that night with her behind his eyelids.

The next morning he actually woke up on time. He put on his usual outfit and tried to cone his messy hair, but gave up after two seconds. Soon, earlier than ever, he was already on his bike, on his way to school. He met Thalia and Nico and their odd cousin Jason. He never fit in with the other three. He caught a glimpse of Annabeth walking by with who he assumed was Piper since she gave Jason a quick peck on the lips. She walked off without even looking at him. That didn't really bother him. What bothered him was the fact that she was talking to Luke Castellan. Why Luke of all people?! He was a jerk and abusive. He's Thalia's ex and the only reason she left him is that he tried to assault her. It took everything she had to keep Percy, Nico, and Jason away from killing the guy. He hoped nothing bad happened to Annabeth.

He went to class earlier than usual. He made a deal with his mom and Paul that if he behaved, he didn't have to go with them to Florida. So far, he did well. His first period was English, which he liked because his teacher was Paul and Annabeth was there. When he got there, he took his spot at the back of the class and was approached by none other than Luke Castellan.

„'Sup Jackson?" he teased. Percy just gave him a death glare, which usually scared him off, but this time he had his gang behind him, so he continued, „We have a proposition for you."

„Do I look like I care?" Percy threatened, slowly getting up. Luke backed away, looking a bit scared.

„As I was saying, we have this big fight up with some losers from another school and we could use a guy like you. What do you say?"

„I told you before", he grumbled, „I don't fight your battles. Piss off!"

They scrambled off and he smirked. Luke was a coward, and arrogant, but he wasn't stupid. He knew not to mess with Percy after what he did to Thalia. Paul walked in soon after the event. He stated that he was going to give them a group assignment. Percy hoped to be paired up with Nico and Thalia, but Paul knew better. He put Thalia with Piper, Hazel and Frank, Nico with some kid Grover, Will Solace and RARA (Reyna). And Percy ended up with Annabeth, Jason, and Silena Beaureguard. He had to admit, he didn't particularly mind, but Silena and Annabeth seemed to. He smiled gently at Annabeth and she forced a smile in return. He noticed Jason try and convince her Percy wasn't so bad, but how right was he? Nevermind, the book they had to write a paper on was Harper Lee's To Kill a Mockingbird, one of the books his mom made him read. He actually liked it. He decided he was actually going to help them with it.

The next class was Geography, which he never liked so he listened to music the entire time. He waited for Annabeth outside the cafeteria, but she beat him there. She stood with Silena and Jason waiting for him. He smiled. Silena and he knew each other for a long time so he didn't mind her being there.

„Grace, Silena", he greeted, turning to Annabeth last with a mischevious grin on his face, „Angel."

„I told you not to call me that", she said, arching her eyebrow, clearly annoyed, „I assume you have no idea what we have to do, so let me fill you in-"

„We have to write an essay on To Kill a Mockingbird due to October 20th. It has to be at least 2000 words or 5 pages", he cut her off. She looked stunned and he frowned. „Yeah, I listen. And I already read that book, so whenever ya'll are ready, we can start writing it. Anything else?"

„That's it."

„Okay, see ya", he headed off, but someone caught his arm. „What Jason?"

„Can I talk to you in private?" he seemed concerned. Percy nodded and followed him, going away from the others. „Listen, I think Luke is up to something..."

„What?!"

„Shhhhh!" he protested against Percy's yelling, „Listen. I overheard him yesterday during football practice. He wants to hook up with Annabeth."

Percy shot his cousin a death glare. „He better not!"

„You know what he did to Thalia, I don't want the same to happen to Annabeth. Ca,m you keep an eye on him?"

„Sure", Percy agreed after thinking it tough shortly. Jason thanked him and Percy sat down with Thalia and Nico. He told them about what Jason just said to him. They agreed to help. He spent the rest of the break outside. He went to the library after classes to find the book and reread it. He caught a glimpse of blonde curls on the other side of the bookshelf. He walked around and saw Annabeth looking around the „L" section. He greeted her with a smile and she jumped back.

„Jesus Christ! Don't do that!"

„Sorry, sorry."

„So, I didn't know the great Percy Jackson reads", she teased him. He smiled and faked a laugh.

„Not voluntarily anyway. I just came by to check something. I have swim-team practice now."

„Oh, yeah, Jason mentioned you are the head of the team."

„Yeah. Well, I have to go now. See you later, Wise Girl", he found the right nickname for her.

„Well, better than Angel", she sighed, „See you around Seaweed Brain."

„Hey, I like that! See ya!" and with that, he stormed off. He raced over to the pool, his heart jumping around. He changed and jumped in. The practice went great. He was even faster than usual. His friends, more actually teammates than friends, called him Poseidon, because of how fast he was. After he finished, he drove off on his bike. He didn't head home immediately. Instead, he just got up on the highway and drove around. He was so happy, he should have known it wouldn't last. He tried to go around the car, but the didn't see the guy was looking at his phone and not on the road. He hit Percy's bike at high speed and sent Percy flying in the air. He hit the ground hard. Black spots covered his vision completely and the last thing he saw was two people looking over him. One of them had curly blonde hair and stormy eyes. Due to Percy's hit in the head, he didn't realize that he just got hit by Annabeth's dad's car. He looked into her stormy eyes and passed out.

**Line Break**

Percy remembered just darkness and cold, so when he woke up he was blinded by hospital lights. Few people were there, including his mom, Paul, Jason, Thali, and Nico. He heard the monitors beeping and had a terrible headache. Thalia noticed he was awake and she basically screamed.

„What happened?" Percy asked, not remembering a single thing.

„You had accident honey", his mom explained. Her eyes were a bit red and puffy, „On the highway. Don't worry, the doctor said you'll be just fine."

„And the others?" he asked remembering two more people in the car that hit him.

„They're fine. They're not injured", Thalia assured him. The doctor then came in, told everyone to let him have some rest, asked a few basic questions and before she left, she told him someone wanted to see him. Annabeth walked in just as the doctor left. She was almost running over to him. He was stunned. What was she doing here? And then he remembered her face over him before he passed out.

„Oh my God, Percy, I'm so, so, so, so sorry! We didn't mean to hit you! My dad didn't see you coming-"

„Annabeth-" he tried to tell her it's fine, but she was now crying. What was he supposed to do now?

„We'll take care of the hospital bill and the bike, I promise!"

„Annabeth", she continued talking, „ANNABETH!", he yelled and she stopped talking, tears rolling down her cheeks.

„Sorry, I needed you to stop talking. And this isn't your fault, I should have looked out. You don't have to pay the bills, we've got it."

„Percy, we insist. Please, let us take care of it."

He hesitated but agreed eventually. He asked her what happened and she explained it to him. He was out for about five hours and didn't have any major injuries. Just a dislocated shoulder and a few bruises and a concussion. Other than that, he was fine. The doctor came in after a few hours and gave him his discharge papers. His mom came in and signed them. He was allowed to leave in just another few hours. Annabeth had to leave but promised to call him later to check up on him. He spent the rest of the hospital time with Nico and Thalia. He went home that evening and dropped on his bed, falling asleep tightly.

**That would do it for this chapter. I hope you're liking the story so far. I don't know, maybe it's going too fast, but I want to keep it moving. Next chapter is coming next week. Also, someone asked me why Percy called Annabeth Angel, and to be honest, that was just me trying to establish a dynamic between the two, before introducing them as Seaweed Brain and Wise Girl, like in the books. Leave a review if you've got time! :)**


	3. The Fight- Percy's POV

**I think I am uploading more than I promised. I like the idea of the story and I am on a trip right now, so I have time to type. Thank you for following/favoriting the story. I appreaciate it. Okay, back to the story now!**

**Percy's POV**

**October 1**

Percy recovered fully from his accident and he and Annabeth were okay. Not that they were anything more than aquantiances, even if he wished to be friends with her. That is, until she betrayed him and his trio.

Percy got to school just as any other day. His parents allowed him to ride his motorcycle again. It took a long time to get Sally on board with it, but Percy understood why she wasn't so sure about it. As usual,he was late for class. His first preriod was English, so he hoped to see Annabeth. He walked in and noticed no one was there, but Paul. He asked him what was going on, and he said that the teachers are going to have a meeting that morning, so the students had first two periods free. He found Nico and Thalia and they sat outside in the shade the school was casting. They talked about some gig they were having that weekend. They agreed to do it just as usual, Percy on bass and vocals with Thalia, who will also play electric guitar and Nico will provide backing vocals if necessary and drums. He turned around to go back in to get his shades from his locker when his heart dropped. Right next to his locker was Annabeth. And when he saw that she was making out with none other than _LUKE CASTELLAN, _his head exploded. He forgot about his shades and ran out. He stopped his eyes from tearing up as he got back to his cousins. They both noticed how mad he was.

"Hey, Perce", Thalia regarded him, "What's going on?"

"Annabeth", he muttered, "She's in there, making out with Luke even if we warned her what might happen!"

"Okay", Nico added, "That's not good. Perce, sorry, but I don't necessarily think it's any of our buisnes..."

Percy wanted to slap the guy, but he restrained himself, knowing Nico was right. He calmed down and went back to what they were doing. Little did he know he made a huge mistake...

**September** **7**

The days went on as usual. Percy refused to help Jason, Silena and Annabeth much with with their English paper. He wrote everything about the author and about the plot and gave it to them to decide what they decided to make of it. He guessed they weren't surprised with his behavior. He was a _'bad boy' _after all. They told him they finished the project and his contribution helped them big time. He, of course, told them he didn't care and just left. He went back to Nico and Thalia who approved of his actions. He did amazing in swimming competitions as well. He noticed Annabeth, Jason and their gan of losers always there, as were, of course, Nico and Thalia. He didn't care about anyone but the two of them, especially not Annabeth. His days were going great, until fifth period.

Percy was at his locker, going trough some stuff when he heard some noises upstairs. He got to the nearest case and decided to go check what was up. He heard a very familiar scream and texted Jason and Nico to get to him ASAP. When he got up there, his vision just went red. There was Thalia, some kid Grover, who was crippled and had to use crutches, Luke and his gang and... Annabeth. Thalia was on the ground, the side of her face red, as if she were slapped. Two of Luke's idiots were bullying Grover, taking away one of his crutches, and the others were cheering Luke on as he made out with Annabeth, who tried to get him off her. Luke tried pulling her shirt up, but Annabeth seemed strong and was not letting him do so. Thalia went over to help Grover, knowing she couldn't take on the others. Luckly, Percy was there, waiting for the chance to punch Luke for ages, and there it was. He pushed his way trough the gang and up to Luke. He grabbed his shouled, pulled him away from Annabeth and punched him in the face. Luke fell down surprised. His gang tried to get on Percy, but Percy was smart. He knew that if he challenged Luke directly, just him, he would have to accept, his pride would be at stake. So Percy did just that.

"Going to let your idiots fight your fights, ha Castelan?" Percy laughed, "Going on helpless kids who can do nothing to you? Try someone your own size!"

Luke cursed and told his guys to stand down and charged on Percy. Luke wasn't a smart fighter. He tried going fast and for the head, so Percy just stepped aside and kicked him in the back. Luke fell and Percy got him up by his shirt, punched him in the face and then repeatedly in the gut. Luke's gang soon stepped in, once that Luke was on the ground, curled up and groaning, but Percy did just fine with them, since he had Nico and Jason by his side. Piper, Silena and Hazel were there, helping Annabeth, Thalia and Grover. The fight stopped when Paul, mr. Brunner and mr. Klark got there. Klark helped Luke up while mr. Brunner and Paul talked to the kids. They asked what happened and they tried to explain, but Klark interrupted and told them that Percy attacked Luke for no reason, for which Percy wanted to punch him. Everyone, Jason, Nico, Thalia, Annabeth, Grover, Silena, Hazel, Piper, tried to explain it wasn't true, but the dumb History professor didn't want to listen. Mr. Brunner stopped him and calmly told the nine kids to go to the counselor and figure it out while they took Luke to the nurse. Luke looked back and smiled victoriously at them as they were accompaniedby mr. Brunner to Anderson's office.

Mr. Brunner turned to Percy before they went in: "Perseus, look, I know you are telling the truth, okay? I just want you to know not everyone here thinks you're a bad kid. You did what was right. You stopped Castellan from assaulting Annabeth."

Percy genuinely smiled at the man in the wheelchair and thanked him before walking in after the others. Annabeth was talking to mr. Anderson when he came in.

"I heard something down the hall and went to see what was happening and saw Luke and his gang torturing Grover. i tried to stop them, but Luke pushed me to the wall kissing me. And just for the record, I didn't allow it!" she talked so fast, Percy's head spun. "Thalia got there and tried to stop him, but he slapped her and pushed her away. She fell and than Percy came in and gave Luke what he deserved. His minions tried to attack Percy then, but Jason, Nico, Hazel, Silena and Piper were there and Jason and Nico jumped in to help Percy. Then the teachers came in and Luke lied to them, making us, Percy particularly, the bad guys!"

"It's true!" everyone, but Percy said in unison. Mr. Anderson calmed them down and asked Percy what had happened. He just confirmed what Annabeth said. Mr. Anderson told them he believed them. He knew Luke did things like that before, so he told them he expected something like that. But, he would have to give them all month long detention for fighting. They didn't object and he told them to be in the waiting room every day and he will give them what they must do. After that, they were free. Classes were ending in just minutes, so they didn't bother going there. Detention started tomorrow, so they all went to their lockers to get their stuff and go home. Annabeth waited for him in front. He put on a cold expression when he saw her.

"Hey", she said sadly, "I just wanted to thank you for what you did-"

"Don't bother", he said coldly, without even looking at her as he walked by to his bike and left with Nico and Thalia right behind him. It hurt him to do that, but he pushed the thought aside and drove off to Thalia's.

They got there and dropped in the living room. Thalia gave him a bandage to put his swollen wrist in. Jason came by soon, just saying _hey_ and going up to his room with Piper. The three talked and Thalia asked Percy what Annabeth wanted. He told them exactly what she told him and he to her.

"You know, she deserved it", Nico clapped, "Well done, Perce!"

Percy frowned and continued: "I honestly didn't do it for her, I just wanted to punch Castellan in the face."

"I hope you put in a few for me too", Thalia joked. Percy laughed and said: "You know it."

They each got a beer and just joked around. Later they went to the garage to their little home studio to play. Nico started the _Annabeth_ topic again: "You know, I think she likes you."

"Ha?" Percy turned to him, a little angry, "Who?"

"Annabeth?" Thalia asked. Nico nodded and Thalia just laughed: "Definitely!"  
"Shut up", Percy laughed with them, setting his speaker up, plugging his bass in and playing a few strings to check everything. "What do you want to play first?"

"_American Beauty/American psycho?" _**(A/N: By Fall Out Boy, all rights to the song go to the band. Check it out, it's a great song, great band) **Nico asked. The guy loved the song. They agreed and started playing. They were good. Thalia sang the first verse, Percy second and the bridge and they sang the chorus together. They played a few songs and went out to some club at around nine. They sat a little, drank and joked around. They spotted some kids from Jason's friend group, along with Jason and Annabeth. Why is she always where he is? When she noticed him watching her, she looked away and left with the others. He, Thalia and Nico left soon as well. He went home and talked with him mom about what happened. He expected Paul to tell her. They both believed him and told him with what he did, his conscientiouness should be clear. He did what was right, well, up to a point. They told him he shouldn't have beat up the guy. He told them he was sorry about it and went to bed. He changed the bandage over his swollen wrist and went to bed, listening to music.

**This is probably the longest chapter I ever wrote. Hope you didn't waste too much time on it. I will update soon :)**


	4. UPDATE

**Hey guys... Sorry, a new upload won't be available soon. I just wrote a chapter with almost six thousand words and it didn't save when I tied to wrap it up and publish it. I have spent hours on it and just like that, poof, gone! So sorry, but I most likely won't update until after tomorrow, until I write it all again. Wish me luck :(((**


	5. Revelations- Annabeth's POV

**December 23**

**Annabeth's POV**

Time passed since the incident with Luke. Detention went good. Annabeth felt like it was her fault, but the guys seemed to enjoy spending time erasing old workbooks or tidying the shelves in the library, so it eased her consciousness. The bad thing is that she had month-long detention with Percy, but ever since she turned her down, they hadn't spoken. She didn't know why she felt so hurt by it, she just did. But Christmas was coming and Jason invited her, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Reyna, Silena, Clarisse and Will for a Christmas/New Year sleepover. They agreed to meet tomorrow, and they were going to get presents for their Secret Santa game tomorrow as well.

She decided to go to the mall with her mom, to look around for what she could get for the present recipient. She found some nice clothes for herself and her mom found stuff for herself, her dad and the twins. They were leaving tomorrow for Greece as well. They had offered Annabeth to come with them, but she wanted to spend time with friends. They were hungry so they went to McDonald's and got some burgers. They talked and Annabeth's mood went down rapidly when she noticed who sat a few tables away from them.

Three kids were eating burgers and laughing about something. One was a girl with spiky black hair and icy-blue eyes. She wore a tight, black long sleeved shirt with a plaid shirt wrapped around her waist, ripped jeans and knee-high leather boots. The other was a small guy, with a pale, sunken face and dark eyes. He wore an aviator jacket over a shirt with skulls and black jeans. The third one's back was facing her, so she didn't see the guys face, but even so, she knew very well who it was. He wore a leather jacket and combat boots. He had messy, raven black hair. The Big Three, Thalia Grace, Nico di Angelo, and Percy Jackson. She looked away when she saw Thalia noticing her and pointing her way. The other two turned to her and for a second she caught the sight of Percy's beautiful, sea-green eyes.

Her mom noticed her sink back and asked her what was wrong. Annabeth just asked to go home so they left. By the time she finished packing her stuff and helping her mom around the house, it was already late. She cried herself to sleep as Percy's face popped up behind her eyelids.

**December 24**

The next morning she walked her family out and finished some food she was required to bring. Piper came by and picked her up at eleven in the morning and the two drove in Piper's car to Jason's. They were the first ones to get there and they waited for the others. When everyone arrived they talked, catching up. Soon, they were interrupted by the sound of motorcycles and loud rock music soon after. Annabeth had an idea who it was, but they went to check it out either way. Jason told them Thalia wouldn't be there, and that Percy and she usually spend winter break at Nico's. They all walked to the garage which was apparently the source of music. Piper once mentioned that Thalia, Percy, and Nico built a little studio there a few years ago. Jason flung the doors open and they saw Thalia, Nico, and Percy. Jason's ears went red as the three started laughing when they noticed them.

„What the hell, Thalia?!" Jason shouted at his sister. She just kept laughing, „I thought you three were at Nico's!"

„Well, we're obviously not", Nico mocked, „And why do you losers even care where we are?"

„We're having a party di, Angelo!" Piper stepped in.

„Cool", Percy kept his stupid grin on, „We're in!"

„You're not invited!" Reyna protested.

„Oh, why not?" Thalia asked with fake sadness in her voice.

„Because we don't want you here!"

„Too bad, then you'll have to listen to us the entire day and night!" Nico and Percy were teasing.

„Okay, enough you two", Thalia laughed, „How 'bout we make a deal? We can all stay, we can stay upstairs and play here quietly, not bothering you, and you won't bother us. Deal?"

Jason thought for a minute and answered with a simple Deal. They went upstairs and went back to talking. Soon the phone rang and Jason answered. He talked for a few minutes away and when he came back, he didn't have such exciting news.

„My mom called", he said sadly, „She said that one of our neighbors complained to her about the noise those three were made. She told both me and Thalia we have to be together. That way, I can keep them from playing, and they me from strangling them."

„Well, that's not too bad", Silena tried to cheer him up, „You know those three are fun to be around."

„Well, we'll have to manage, because they're coming here now..."

Just as he finished, Percy, Nico, and Thalia stormed in, all with pouty expressions. They dropped on the empty couch and just stared blankly at the wall.

„Well, we're stuck together", Piper sighed, „You wanna join us for Secret Santa? We were just about to draw names."

They exchanged looks, shrugged and nodded. Piper scrambled everyone's names on pieces of papers and put them in a hat. She went around and everyone drew a name, making sure no one saw whose name it was. Annabeth was the last one. The name she drew made her nervous. She had no idea what to get this person. She'll have to think about it at the mall.

There was a problem with transport. They didn't want to go by public transport as all buses and trains will stop at five. Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, and Leo went by one car, Will, Reyna, Silena, Clarisse and Thalia by the other. Thalia gave Annabeth her helmet and told her she had to ride with Percy. He waited for her, leaning on his bike. Annabeth didn't like the thought of riding the bike her dad had hit, but she had no choice. Thalia had to go by car to make sure she wasn't going to try and escape and Nico wouldn't leave the other two. Percy hopped on his bike and she followed nervously. He told her to hold tight and she wrapped her arms around him uncomfortable. They drove off into the cold afternoon and Annabeth couldn't help but smile at the feeling of freedom she felt during the ride. Percy and she got there first, then Nico and then the others.

They split into pairs: Jason and Percy, Thalia and Piper, Silena, Clarisse and Nico, Hazel and Frank, Reyna and Leo and Annabeth and Will. They had two hours to shop and had to meet at Burger King. Annabeth searched around, but couldn't find anything for the person she drew. Will found some interesting stuff. He bought a cool bike helmet with fire printed on it. Annabeth searched hopelessly until she found the perfect item. She asked Will what he thought and he said it was amazing. She bought it at an amazing price, had it wrapped nicely, and called Jason to unlock the car for her to drop it off. They went back and sat with the others. The three didn't talk much at first, but later Annabeth realized that they were actually really funny.

They left at six and went to some club for a drink. The sign said they were having karaoke competition that night and decided to make a bet out of it. Whoever loses will have to wear whatever the others decide, whether it was clothes, accessories or makeup. They all signed up.

The order came out after half an hour: Jason was first, then Reyna, Will and Nico, then Piper and Silena, then Clarisse, Annabeth and Thalia, then Frank, Leo and Percy and lastly Hazel. Between them were some people.

Jason opened the competition with _Whatever it takes_ by Imagine Dragons. Half the club was up and dancing. Reyna followed with _Despacito_ as a challenge from Leo. She was mesmerizing. Her voice was compelling. Will come after with _Istambul_ and everyone danced. The song was stupid but catchy. He had a nice voice, and his rytham was flawless. Nico did great with Panic! at the Disco's _The Ballad of Mona Lisa_. The little Italian had a great voice but didn't sing much. Apparently, he, Thalia and Percy play at some rock bar every weekend. Piper was very compelling with her performance of _Can't remember to forget you_. She had the whole club up, but, honestly, who didn't dance to Shakira? Silena went for a little slower song, _Hometown_ by Twenty One Pilots. Annabeth loved that song. She sang along quietly. Clarisse didn't do so well, she sang _Heroes_, but her voice was hard, so the crowd didn't react much. Annabeth grew nervous as her turn came up. She had a little trouble deciding what to sing but went with _Single Ladies_. A Beyonce classic. She did amazing. She didn't know she had it in her! Her friends cheered when she came down, telling her she nailed the dance moves. It wasn't enough. Thalia left everyone in the dust with _Alone Together_ by Fall Out Boy. She was basically a singer, born to be on stage. Percy and she joked when she got off, saying that she cheated since they played that song every day, and she just shrugged. Frank went with James Arthur's _Impossible_ but did worse than Clarisse. They tried to cheer him up, but no luck. Thalia and Percy just had mischievous looks as if they had already planned what to do to the poor guy. Leo sang _Limbo_ and surprisingly, everyone started dancing limbo. He was okay. His performance was compelling because he was energetic so he jumped around a lot. Percy's turn came up and Annabeth was rather surprised when he started to sing. The beauty of his voice was indescribable. He sang with such confidence and within the first thirty seconds, the whole club was jumping to _Planetary (GO!)_ by My Chemical Romance. Good, she didn't miss his gift. When he came down the whole crowd still cheered, begging him to sing more. Hazel picked a short song, called _You are my sunshine _and sang beautifully, but it was too slow of a song.

The manager got on stage and revealed the results. He gave Percy his prize since he won. He told them later he had gotten all they ordered tonight free and everything he orders for the next two months 50% off. Thalia wrote down the scores:

1.Percy

2.Thalia

3.Will

4.Annabeth

5.Nico

6.Jason

7.Reyna

8.Piper

9.Leo

10.Silena

11.Hazel

12.Clarisse

13.Frank

Poor Frank, he's not gonna have such a good time tomorrow. They went back and one by one snuck their presence in. They made some coffee and watched Home Alone all night. They fell asleep on each other after half-past five.

**December 25**

Annabeth woke up the next morning to find her head rested on Percy's lap and his hand tangled in her curls. She went red immediately, closed her eyes, took a deep breath and stood up slowly, trying not to wake Percy up. She failed. As soon as she got her head off his lap he jumped.

„Oh, sorry", he said, slightly blushing, „I didn't mean to wake you."

„No, no", she said quickly, explaining she was already awake. They took in the view of their friends. Silena slept over Clarisse, Nico and Will, who recently started dating, were cuddling next to the girls, Piper split in Jason's lap, Leo was laying face first on the floor next Reyna who was slightly snoring. Hazel and Frank were also cuddling next to Thalia, who seemed to be trying to get away from the two. Percy smirked and headed for one shower and Annabeth for the other.

When she got out, Percy was in the kitchen, making pancakes. Annabeth asked if she could help and he told her to set the table. He brought out the pancakes, which were blue for some reason, and offered them to her. She took a few, poured some syrup over and they ate in silence.

„Hey", he started, „Merry Christmas."

„Oh, right, Merry Christmas!"

He smiled and went back to his meal. They heard the others starting to wake up and brought the pancakes to them. They looked confused but dug in immediately.

They quickly decorated the tree, which was something they forgot to do last night and went to the presents. They cleaned the room from all the snacks, put the presents under the tree, moved the table so the person opening it would be in the center of the room. Piper drew the names form the same hat as yesterday.

„Hazel!" she announced. Hazel got up and took the present with her name on it. She sat in the middle and ripped the paper away. She pulled out a new white shirt and plaid skirt. She squealed and hugged it.

„Who was it?!" she asked excitedly.

„You have to guess, silly", Jason teased. She looked around before guessing it was Silena. She squealed and announced that Hazel was right. She hugged her and sat back up.

Piper drew a new name and pushed Jason off the couch. He laughed and took his present. He neatly opened in to find a new Xbox One controller and a few games. He almost screamed and said he knew it was Leo, who asked why he thought that.

„I only told you I broke the old one!" the jock laughed and side hugged his small friend, who went up next. He opened his present to find a bunch of different tools and a new tool belt.

„Piper!" he guessed, but Piper shook her head. Clarisse put her hand up telling him it was her. He tried to hug her, but she didn't allow it.

Silena went up next and found a cool eyeshadow pallet and a new hair straightener. She guessed Piper and revealed it actually was her. Reyna was next and she got new boxing gloves from Nico. Will went up and opened his present, which was a new bow. He guessed Percy and missed. It was actually Hazel. Frank was next and he got a cool new sweater from Reyna. Annabeth was nervous as the only people left to open their presents, after Piper, who got new headphones from Frank, were Clarisse, Nico, Thalia, her and Percy. Clarisse got a cool pocket knife from Thalia, who got the helmet Will bought. Nico got a new jacket from Jason. And lastly, Piper got a new necklace from Frank _Wait_, she thought, _that leaves only Percy and me..._

She went up next and found out she got a new wallet, a coffee cup, a diary and a book by someone named Sally Jackson from Percy. She was delighted. She opened the diary and found a note inside with a CD. In the end, said _do not show/tell. _She smiled and thanked Percy who just gave her a beautiful, sideways smile. He went up next, and last. He got the present Annabeth bought. She hoped he would like it. He took it from under the tree. She wrapped it so that he couldn't tell what it was.

"That's a big present, Perce", Thalia teased. He didn't reply. He just sat down and neatly opened it. Wrapping paper flew out to reveal a black guitar case. Percy's eyes widened as a smile grew on his face.

" What??" he asked, smiling. Annabeth blushed a little when he opened the case. His mouth spread in a big O as he revealed Mikey Way's signature Mustang electric bass guitar. His eyes were watery and sparkled in the light coming from the windows. She heard Thalia whisper to Nico _get a speaker_. Percy took the guitar in his hands as if it was made of mist, afraid that if he touched it firmly, it would disappear.

"NO WAY!" he screamed. Annabeth smiled. "How- what- Oh my God!"

"I think he's having a seizure", Reyna teased.

" Who's it from Perce?" Thalia asked excitedly. Annabeth could tell that she was in love with the present as well. Percy looked around, though it shouldn't have been hard to tell, partly because of the fact that Annabeth was the only one left, partly because of her smile.

"Annabeth!" he screamed. She smiled wider.

"Merry Chrismas!" she replied. In a blink of an eye, he set the guitar down, pulled her off the couch and hugged her so tightly Annabeth had trouble breathing. Thank god Jason stepped in.

"Perce, you're gonna choke her", Percy let go red as a tomato. Everyone was smiling and Selena and Piper had smiles as they could already imagine their wedding.

" Sorry", Percy looked away for a second, "But Annabeth, this is crazy expensive! I can't take it!"

"No, no, no", she smiled, " I got it very cheap, the store was closing down. It's yours!"

He looked at it once more: "Are you sure?"

"Merry Christmas", was her reply. He hugged her once more.

" I feel stupid about my gift now", he laughed.

"It's perfect!"

He looked at her and smiled. Nico came in and set the speaker up. Everyone demanded that Percy plays something. He plugged it in and played _Na na na_ by My Chemical Romance. Later he packed it up and went out to make a call. Soon after, Annabeth's phone rang. She picked it up to answer it and who she heard on the other side almost gave her a heart attack.

"Hall, you, me, now", Percy said calmly before hanging up. She stared at the phone a little longer and went out. Percy was there, waiting. He looked at me, blushing slightly. I smiled weakly, I didn't know why my heart was jumping up and down so fast.

" Hey", he said.

"H- Hey", Annabeth stuttered. Wait, what's going on with her? She never stutters, " What's up?"

"I- I wanted to talk to you alone", he said looking away.

" Is everything ok?"

"Well, I don't exactly know", he said, and she could hear slight fear in his voice, " I just needed to get something off my heart."

She waited for him to continue, giving him a reassuring look. He sighed after a long pause and said something that caught Annabeth completely off guard: "Annabeth, I-I really like you. I have from the first day. And now, after that in there, I feel like a complete jerk for the way I treated you since the fight with Luke. I thought you liked him and, even though I hate to admit it, I was insanely jealous. And after that, I realized you might not have, and I tried to shut you out of my life because I thought you'd never like me and so I tried to ignore you and I feel really terrible about it... I just wanted you to know that. So, there it is. I hope you'll forgive me for how I was, but I understand if you don't want to."

She stared at him, her jaw on the floor. _He liked her?!_ Annabeth thought she misheard him. There's no way he'd ever like her! She caught her mind racing and heard him say _Say something_ before getting it together, sorta.

"Wow, I-I really don't know what to say", she said and kept talking before he could say something, " Seaweed Brain. Of course I forgive you!"

"Wait, you do?" his eyes were sparkly, "But why?!"

"Because, I-I like you as well", she replied, "I have for a long time, I just didn't realize it until now. And I, I want us to talk, to hang out, maybe even be more than friends", _stupid Annabeth, how could you say that, you stupid girl?!_ He was looking at her, mesmerized. A smile spread across his face. A stupid grin that for a second led Annabeth to believe he was teasing her all along and now would go laugh at her with Nico and Thalia. What removed the thought was the fact that he was hugging her, and she was returning it... When they pulled apart they were both red as tomatoes. _Wow, Percy Jackson likes me!_

" We should go back", he said, finally breaking the silence, "Just, Annabeth, please don't tell anyone about this, okay? I'm not ready for that yet."

"Of course, Seaweed Brain."

"Thank, Wise Girl", he said, grinning like a mad man. They went back in, Annabeth first and Percy followed after a minute or two. They didn't say anything to their friends about the hallway.

**December 31**

The rest of the week went quietly. They all stayed at Jason and Thalia's house, which was a complete mess now. Poor Frank got his punishment when they made him wear the ugliest sweater Annabeth had ever seen, reindeer horns and nose, a long, red-green-white sock and another one that was yellow with colorful polka dots. The girls put some crazy makeup on him. He looked like a mess. They spent time out, playing games, watching movies and so on. It was 9 PM now, and they were playing _Truth or Dare._ They would spin the bottle and whoever it lands on has to pick truth or dare, and they would be given one by the person who spun the bottle. Simple. They were having fun.

Now, Nico was spinning the bottle and it landed on Jason. Everyone asked in unison _TRUTH OR DARE_? and Jason, being all brave, chose dare. Nico thought for a moment: " I dare you to kiss a guy!"

"Like on lips?" Jason asked laughing and suddenly stopped when Nico nodded, smiling mischievously. Jason looked at each and gave Leo a peck on the lips, who looked away, red as if he were on fire. Jason patted his shoulder and sat back.

Jason spun the bottle, and it landed on Annabeth. She chose the truth. Big mistake!

"Have you ever liked anyone in this room?" he asked as if he knew what happened in the hall.

"Yes", Annabeth answered and Percy glared at her subtly.

"Who?!" Hazel yelled.

"One question at a time..." she was just about to spin it when Thalia came in yelling that they should go to Times Square for New Year countdown. They agreed and got out. It was snowing, but Times Square wasn't far, so they walked, letting the little snowflakes gently drop on their faces and hair. Some of the girls were wearing hats, scarves or gloves, as were some of the guys, but not Percy, who was for some crazy reason still in his leather jacket, combat boots and no winter gear on at all. The weirdest part, he looked unaffected by the weather. She walked beside Piper and Reyna and the three talked, but she kept stealing glances at Percy who was in front of her. They got to Times Square and listened to some band playing. Soon, the countdown started. They clapped along and counted _5, 4, 3, 2... 1! _ With each second the crowd became louder. As they hit one, all couples, Jason and Piper, Nico and Will, Hazel and Frank and everyone around kissed. Annabeth was smiling when a strong arm turned her around by her shoulder, and there she was, face to face with Percy. He smiled and she returned. He gently pressed his lips onto hers and they moved in unison, Annabeth returning the kiss. She put her arms around his neck, closing her eyes as he wrapped his strong arms around her waist. She heard some of their gigglings but didn't care. She just focused on the fact that she was kissing Percy Jackson, and couldn't be any happier than she was at that very moment.

**How was that?! I know it's a bit long, and I am sorry for uploading it late. This is the one that I wrote but it didn't save. I know the story goes fast in this one, but I wanted to get to this part for soooo long! Anyway, tomorrow I'm going to update the other story, so the next chapter of this one comes the day after.**


	6. The Casual Invite- Percy's POV

**Before we continue the story, I just want to say something I forgot in the last chapter. I know it's a little unrealistic to have someone buy a signature guitar for another person with whom they barely spoke. It's just something I was a bass player and a huge MCR fan would really love to have. I wanted it to sorta kickstart something I have planned (cough, *percabeth, cough, but you knew that). Also, I just finished my first story, _Guardian of the Quest_, so check it out if you have some time. With that, onwards!**

**Percy's POV?**

Wow, Percy didn't believe what he did. He kissed Annabeth! On New Year's! What was she doing to him? He never felt the way he does now. He never felt love like that. It scared him big time. Annabeth agreed they don't speak of it in front of others. The rest of Percy's newfound friends didn't bring it up. Well, not directly. Percy caught them exchanging money that night. Apparently, they placed bets on when they'll kiss. Piper and Thalia got lucky, they both bet he'd kiss her 15 minutes in the new year. Jason and Clarisse didn't do so well.

The break passed and he was suddenly in school again. All he could think about while on the break was a certain blonde. He didn't really talk to her today, besides a quick hi. He sat with Thalia and Nico at lunch and had his usual annoying group of dumb cheerleaders following him, even though he specifically told them to go away, a little harsher than that. After sleeping trough History and Math, he headed to the pool for swim team practice. The competitions start that weekend and he has to do his best. Goode High is hosting it and he has to shine in front of Annabeth if she came. He thought about inviting her, but he decided he doesn't have the courage to. He swam like a dolphin, according to Frank who talked to him afterward. Also, coach Hedge told him he broke his personal record by five full seconds! Sweet, the record was held by him before and now he put a new bar up.

He went to Nico's after school to make up the song list for the night. They had a gig at the same rock bar they play every weekend and during some work days. He was excited, he always loved playing there, and the people who worked and went there were really cool. Nico got them some beer and aunt Maria left them to it. They argued a little between their favorites but settled on a few later. They were paid by the hour and were obligated to play at least two hours, so they always made a list that would satisfy that and had some backups in case they decided to play longer. That evening they're going to play:

1) Fall Out Boy- Alone Together

2) Queen- We Will Rock You

3) My Chemical Romance- Boy Division

4) Queen- Don't Stop Me Now

5) Panic! at the Disco- Let's Kill Tonight

6) Three Days Grace- Animal I Have Become

7) Imagine Dragons- Natural

8) Fall Out Boy- I Don't Care

9) Twenty One Pilots- My Blood

10) Three Days Grace- Pain

11) Panic! at the Disco- The Calendar

12) My Chemical Romance- Dead!

13) Imagine Dragons- Whatever It Takes

14) Frank Iero and the Future Violents- Young and Doomed

15) Gerard Way- Hazy Shade of Winter

16) Twenty One Pilots- Jumpsuit

17) Fall Out Boy- Novocaine

18) Twenty One Pilots- Levitate

19) Queen- Another One Bites the Dust

20) Fall Out Boy- My Songs Know What You Did In the Dark (Light 'em Up)

And some more. They had a little practice before heading off to try and do their homework, which actually turned into a food fight, with chips flying everywhere. Aunt Maria made them clean up before leaving to drop off their instruments at Thalia's with the rest of their equipment and going to the mall for lunch at McDonald's. Nico has a weird thing for Happy Meals, which Percy never truly understood. It was about seven in the evening when they went back to Thalia's and had Jason drop off their guitars and Nico's drums at the bar since neither of the three could drive a car and they had way too much equipment to transport. Jason dropped it off at the bar where they waited. One of the bouncers, Chad helped them take all the speakers and stuff in. After going back to get his bass, he noticed a certain group of girls trying to get past Chuck, Chad's twin, who was also a bouncer. It was clear they didn't belong there with their light, casual girly clothes and light hair. One of the had beautiful blonde princess curls falling down her back. He almost got a heart attack when it hit him why the hell was Annabeth in a rock club. Luke Castellan was waiting in the line with just a few people between him and his gang and Annabeth, Piper, Hazel, and Silena. By what he overhead, Percy concluded Luke wanted revenge on Annabeth for turning him down. Percy grabbed his case and instead of using the back entrance, he went around the line and stopped next to Chuck.

"What's up Chuck? All good here?" he asked, not looking directly at the girls.

"Hey Perce", he fist bumped Percy, "These four are trying to get in without passes. And they don't want to leave."

Percy smirked, "Can't handle four little girls, ha Chuck? Don't worry, they're with me", he winked at Annabeth, "Right Annabeth?"

"Yeah", she said stunned. Chuck let them pass.

"Hey, see those guys in high schools football jackets?" he asked Chuck and pointed towards Luke and his idiots. The guy nodded and Percy continued, "Don't let them in under any circumstances, okay?"

"You got it man", Chuck agreed and Percy went in. He found the girls sitting at a table in the corner, clearly scared by the look of other people in there.

"Percy!" Annabeth called. He walked over to them and gave them his infamous smirk.

"So, what happened?"

"Well, we were just walking down the streets when Luke and his gang came after us", Piper explained. Percy nodded gesturing to her to continue.

"They chased us for almost an hour and we really didn't know what to do, so we stood in line here", Silena said, her voice just a little shaky.

"Well, you were lucky I was there, Chuck wouldn't have let you in otherwise."

"Yeah, thanks", Annabeth smiled.

"Don't mention it. If you want, stay here a little until Chuck gets rid of them and then you can go home. I can see you wouldn't like staying here", he laughed to their expressions towards the other punk, rock, scene, emo boys and girls in there. "Don't worry, they don't bite. I gotta go."

He left them and headed backstage. Nico and Thalia questioned him about why he took so long and grinned like crazy when he mentioned Annabeth. He told them to shut it and get out on stage. They greeted the crowd, who always screamed back at them. They started playing as the people around them jumped around, danced, sang along and screamed. He kept stealing looks at Annabeth who seemed to be having fun dancing around. He would look away every time they locked eyes, which seemed to be really often. Thalia was smiling at him and he just gave her a shut up smile. The two of them took turns singing, with him taking on some more hardcore songs, but also some lighter ones. They played for a few hours and he noticed that Piper and Annabeth stayed the whole night. Only when Thalia announced they were done for the night did the two leave. Percy and his cousins took their instruments and speakers and left, having Jason pick them up again. Percy saw Annabeth and Piper outside, also waiting for Jason. They approached the three.

"Damn, you guys are good!" Piper smiled and hit Percy in the arm lightly.

"Thanks", Thalia said, "Everything good with Luke?"

"Yeah, Percy helped us a lot there", Annabeth smiled, "Thanks again."

"No problem", Percy frowned. Jason came around the corner soon after. They loaded everything in the trunk and Piper got in, but Percy gathered the courage and stopped Annabeth.

"Hey, if you want, I can give you a ride home", he said, blushing, "It's close to mine, and Jason wouldn't have to go all around the town then."

"Um, yeah, sure", she replied, blushing even more than him. She said goodbye to Piper and Jason, waved to Nico and Thalia, who both winked at Percy. He rolled his eyes and gave Annabeth a spare helmet he kept in the trunk of his bike. She wasn't really dressed warmly, just a hoodie and jeans. He gave her his jacket so she wouldn't freeze on the ride. She tods him she's fine, but he had none of it. She put it on, blushing again, totally looking ridiculous in his giant leather. She called her mom to let her know she was coming home and hopped up behind Percy. He once again told her to hold tight and she wrapped her arms around him as he started the bike, speeding into the night. His apartment wasn't actually that close to her, but it was on the way. He took a little longer way, the one with fewer bumps, but he did it actually to stay with her a little longer. He pulled over in front of her house. As he shut his bike, a light turned on on one of the windows. She gave him the helmet and jacket back, thanking him for the ride. She walked up to the porch and he just stood there. He didn't know what went over him, but he called her name, running up to her as she turned around. His eyes widened when he heard his words.

"I-uh, I was just wondering if-if you'd maybe wanna, I don't know, um, study together sometime?" STUDY TOGETHER?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! he yelled in his head. Did he really just invite her to study together? Yup, he sure did.

"Oh, uh, s-sure, yeah", she blushed, obviously stunned, "I'd love to."

"Cool", he said looking away, "I'll, um, I'll see you later."

"Cool", she replied.

"Well, I should go. Good night."

" 'Night", she said, waving to him as he turned around and left, smiling and completely embarrassed.

Percy drove home, still with a smile on his face, but just as he pulled over in front of his apartment, terror washed over him. What did he just do? He walked in completely stunned and just stood in the hall. He heard his mom calling his name and saw her friendly face turn to concerned as she popped her head around.

"Percy? Is everything okay? You look pale..."

"I-I just", he stuttered, "You remember Annabeth?"

"Annabeth? The girl to who you gave the very first copy of my book to?"

"Yeah. I just, sorta, invited her to study together..."

"Oh", his mom smiled the same mischevious smile he had, "And, what did she say?"

"Yes."

"Oh boy", she laughed.

"Oh shut up", he smirked.

"But, why didn't you invite her out? Like for coffee or something?"

"I don't know. I just, sorta, kinda, said it..."

"God, you are clueless", she joked. He talked to her for a little while before going off to bed, realizing he made a complete fool of himself and will make an even bigger fool once he tries to read in front of her. Sure he read a reasonable amount, but it was slow and hard due to his dyslexia. What was Annabeth doing to him was the last thing he thought of before dreams took over his head.

**So, I realized that something broke here and the chapter wasn't fully posted, so I added a short ending to it. The next one is coming today!**


	7. What is he doing to her?- Annabeth's POV

**Annabeth's POV**

After Percy invited her to study with him, she was left a little stunned. She told her mom about what happened, and she told her how guys (cough *Annabeth's dad* cough) tend to be a little out of place when talking to girls. Sure, Percy kissed her for New Year's and said he liked her, but would the great Percy Jackson be left out of place for Annabeth? Well, she'll find out soon enough.

The next few weeks were quiet. She noticed Percy avoiding her. It hurt her a little, but the days went quick. The school was tough and studying took a lot of her time. The little she had free she spent with Piper and Hazel mostly or reading. She wanted to go to that club again, to hear Percy play once more. But, she contained herself. If he didn't necessarily want to talk to her, she decided not to push him. She kept the thoughts to herself because she kept catching him staring at her. When they locked eyes, it seemed like nothing mattered but that beautiful shade of green. His eyes reminded her of the ocean. She knew that he'd talk to her eventually.

Sports finals were coming up and she decided to go and watch his final competition in a month. Now, she was on her way to the library, about to get a book for a Latin assignment. She said hi to the librarian, Mrs. Peggy and headed towards the shelves. She had her nose in some book and hit a figure on her way to the desk. He had a leather jacket, ripped jeans, combat boots, and a white v-neck. His hair was messy and raven black. His eyes were sea green, and his smile brightened her day. Percy was at a bookshelf reading a loopy, gold cover of a book. She blushed and took a step back.

"Hey", she greeted, her voice rather high.

" Oh, hey", he smiled his mischevious grin, "Wise Girl."

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain", she laughed, " So, you avoid me for weeks and now we're back at the usual?"

"Oof, cold", he put his hand over his heart in an offended motion, sarcastic as always, " Straight to the point?"

"Stop staling", she cut him off, " What's your game?"

"What?" he questioned.

"You play nice for a few days, then ignore me for months, then kiss me, then give me a ride home, ask me to study together, then ignore me again and now this? Why?"

He looked back at the book he was holding. His expression was sorta pained like it hurt him what he saw. She didn't mean to be rude or hurt his feelings. She wanted to take back what she said but she never had a chance to.

"Okay", he sighed, " I wanted to ask you out that night, but I panicked and asked you to study with me. Then I panicked even more because I'd make a complete fool of myself there."

"Why?"

"Well, I am not that smart, you know. And studying hurts my brain because of my dyslexia. I panicked because I thought you're gonna make fun of me and-"

"Percy I would never make fun of anyone with dyslexia", she stopped him, " I'm dyslexic too."

"Wait, you are?"

"Yeah."

"Oh", he said knocking his head back a little.

" And if you wanted to ask me out, you shouldn't have panicked. I'd love to go out with you", _where is this coming from?_ she questioned.

"Well, I'm sorry. Would you want to go out with me?"

"Yes, Seaweed Brain", she smiled. His face lit up.

" Great! Um, how about Thursday after school? I know this great coffee place where my mom used to work at."

"You had this planned, didn't you?" she squinted at him.

"Busted", he laughed, " So, what do you say?"

"I say Thursday it is."

"Cool", he put the book back. They headed out together. He walked her off to the parking lot to her car. It seemed odd. The car.

" Oh for the love of God!"

"What?"

"Someone pierced my tire", she said leaning down, examining the damage. She found a note next to it. _You can't run. Now we're even._ Luke. She told Percy what had happened and he went off for what he said was going to be a second. He came back just as she was about to leave, a troublemaking smile on his face.

" Oh God, what did you do?"

"Nothing, don't worry", he said defensively, " Come on, I'll give you a ride home."

She followed him to his bike and he gave her his helmet. She wanted to protest about how it was unsafe, but he assured her he was going to be careful. In no time, she was home. He walked her to the porch, and they stood there, looking away from each other's eyes. She heard footsteps coming. No, no, no, no, no.

"Okay, get out of here, the devils are on their way", she said pushing Percy away. He smiled.

" Still up for Thursday?"

"Only if you get away before Bobby and Matthew get here. Go!" she said smiling and watched him drive off home. Too late. The twins were right in front of here, grinning like crazy people.

"Annie has a boyfriend, Annie has a boyfriend", they started chanting as she chased them around the house. She had a date with Percy Jackson. She never thought she'd be so excited for a date, but she didn't say anything to her family. Only to Piper who squealed like crazy almost paralyzed with a permanent smile on her face. Annabeth wasn't any better. Why didn't Thursday come sooner?!


	8. Official- Percy's POV

**Hey, sorry for the late upload, I was very busy this week. Thank you all for the positive reviews, they really mean a lot to me. I am in the process of writing another story, as this one is approaching its end and I want to finish it before I start uploading it, so it can be on schedule. With that, let's get to the chapter!**

**Percy's POV**

Thursday was finally there and Percy was freaking out. He really wanted to impress Annabeth today. His mom told him his appearance would be the first step and he wanted to look good. He went with a white V-neck, jeans ripped on his knees, come casual black shoes and a lighter, less punk leather jacket. He had aviator sunglasses on as it was a very sunny day. He put just a little gel in his hair, to hold it in place, sorta. He decided to get to school on time that day, so he left earlier than usual. Of course, Thalia and Nico made fun of his appearance but admitted he looked good Thalia added that there hardly were clothes he didn't look good in because he was nicely built. He passed Annabeth on his way to class, winking at her. She smiled and waved at him. She was beautiful. Her hair was let down, styled beautifully. She had some light make-up on, nothing too noticeable. She wore a nice, knee-length black skirt and a long-sleeved, off shoulder white shirt. She looked like a goddess. Her eyes were even more dazzling than before. He could drown in that shade of grey.

He got to class and slept awake. The day just flew. He sat with Annabeth's friend group, as well as Nico and Thalia. They talked and he could swear he started blushing every time he locked eyes with Annabeth. Thalia elbowed him once, which made him stop. He went back to class as the bell rang, counting down to his date with Wise Girl.

He tapped his foot on the ground next to his bike as he waited for Annabeth to leave the school building. He stood straight, running his hand through his hair as he spotted her come out. She waved to him and smiled as she approached.

"Hey", he said.

"Hi", she greeted. He smiled and kept staring into her eyes.

"So, should we get going?" he asked when he pulled himself together.

"Sure", she shrugged, "I'll drive, I can't ride the bike in this skirt."

"Sorry", he looked away, "I'd drive us, but I can't drive a car."

"It''s cool. Come on."

They got going. He gave her the directions to what he said was a cafe, but it was actually a milkshake station. A really cool milkshake station. Annabeth parked her car and they settled opposite of each other in a booth next to the window. He ordered a vanilla milkshake and Annabeth got a chocolate one. Soon they got them and took sips of them. Annabeth's face turned into a surprised expression.

"Wow", she said, "This is really good."

"I know, right?"

They talked about everything. He told her about his life a little, how he got into bass and music, why he drives a bike, movies and so on. She told him about her family, her favorite books, how she liked New York and such. They had a good time. The sun was slowly coming down as the sky turned red. Annabeth had a little cream on her lip, which he really wanted to reach over and wipe. He thought that would be weird, so he tried to point it out as casually as possible. She blushed and took a napkin to wipe it. He kept staring at her, realizing just how much he likes her. That's when they started roasting each other. With each 'insult' they would both lean in until they were just inches apart. They clearly grew closer, their relationship getting stronger. As he stared into her eyes, he pressed his lips on Annabeth's, closing his eyes. She returned the kiss. They just kept it up until they couldn't breathe anymore. And until Percy's phone rang. He sighed and saw his mom calling. She wouldn't call him unless it was an emergency, knowing how much this date was important to Percy. He answered the phone.

"Yeah?"

"Percy?" his mom sounded scared. He knew immediately something was up.

"Mom? What's wrong?"

"Listen, honey, I know you're with Annabeth, but we have a situation Gabe here."

Percy's head filled with rage. How dare that pig get anywhere near his mom?!

"Mom, listen, call the police and lock the door. I'm on my way."

"Percy, be careful, please", she replied. He promised he would and hung up.

"Annabeth, I'm really, really sorry, I have to go", he said to Annabeth who waited patiently, "My mom's in trouble-"

"Percy it's no problem, it's getting late anyway. I'll give you a ride", she replied picking up her bag. Percy left some money on the table for their drinks and they got into the car, going to Percy's apartment as fast as possible. Percy tapped his foot on the floor nervously as they turned into his street. And there he was, in his stupid white undershirt with grease marks, plaid unbuttoned shirt over it, old dirty jeans and those three hairs greased back. He reeked of beer and was drunk as a skunk. He held an empty beer bottle in his hand and was kicking the doors of the building. Percy knew he had to stop him. Paul would be no help as he was on some seminar in Washington.

Percy told Annabeth to stay inside the car and she nodded, assuring him she's there if he needs her. Jason and Nico were on their way as well. Percy got out and speeded towards his ex-step-father.

"Hey", he called, "What are you doing here?!"

"Oh it's you", Gabe swung on his feet as he approached Percy, "Came for another lesson?"

"You gotta get out of here man. Leave my mom alone!"

"Nah, she's nothing without me", he burped, "And you need a lesson of respect."

He swung his fist towards Percy's head, but he was too drunk, so Percy dodged easily, kicking Gabe in the stomach with his knee. The guy doubled over and Percy placed a strong first punch right in the middle of Gabe's back. The guy fell flat down. He tried to get back up, but Percy just kicked him in a very uncomfortable spot, disabling him. Jason and Nico had just gotten there, as did the police. They took Gabe away as one officer questioned Percy, who told him exactly what happened. His mom got out and hugged him, thanking him. After the police, Jason, Nico, and Sally left, Percy went to thank Annabeth. She smiled as he approached her car.

"Impressive", she joked.

"Yeah, not too bad. I wanted to do that for a looooong time", he smiled back. He took in the sight of her eyes glowing in the dim light of the moon, "Listen, I had a really good time today. Would you want to do it again?"

"I did too, and I would love to", she smiled, "If you answer one question I've got right now."

"Sure", he smiled. Her expression turned more serious, which worried him.

"Percy, what are we?" she asked after a pause and a sigh. The question startled him. As on cue, she kept talking, "I mean, are we friends, acquaintances, or something more? What do you want us to be?"

He kept silent. He had no idea what he wanted or what they were. "There's my answer", she turned around to leave, but Percy caught her wrist, making up his mind.

"Wait! I-I didn't know what I wanted Annabeth. And I guess we became friends during Christmas. And you know I like you. And I-I know now, I would like us to something more. I really like you Annabeth, in a way I never liked someone. And if you do, I would like us to be something more..."

He couldn't look into her eyes. He got it all out right there, right then. If she didn't like him, then he just made a fool out of himself. But something was telling him he didn't. And that something was Annabeth's hands around his neck, her lips pressed against his. She pulled away, holding both his hands.

"I do Percy. I do like you. And I know it might have come out harsh, but I had to know. I want us to be something more than just friends. I-i just had to know if you were leading me..."

"You think I'd do that?" he smirked.

"I don't know", she laughed, "So, where does this leave us?"

"Something more, I guess", he said pressing his lips onto hers one more time. After that, they said good-bye and he smiled as he watched her drive off. He went back home and told his mom everything. She squealed and hugged him. She went to bed soon after, and Percy called Nico and Thalia, telling them everything. The two laughed and told him it was about time. He had a shower and got into his bed. He completely forgot about Gabe as he thought about Annabeth and him being official, finally. He thought about it for a while but finally texted Annabeth.

_Good night, sleep tight, tomorrow I want you to shine bright _

He closed his eyes and almost fell asleep, but his phone made him open them again. A text made him smile.

_Learn from yesterday, live for today, hope for tomorrow._

_-Albert Einstein_

_Goodnight _

He fell asleep thinking about it. He didn't know how much that day will change him, but that change he won't mind. Annabeth was with him and he was happier than ever.

**How 'bout that? I apologize again for the late upload. More coming tomorrow, possibly :)**

**Edit/Reply to Junebug:**

**I didn't realize that we can't use some signs here. I meant to make a heart, but it isn't supported here. Sorry, I didn't know.**


	9. A little trip- Annabeth's POV

**Annabeth's POV**

Two months had passed since Annabeth and Percy became official. Ever since they have been the main topic for gossip in Goode. She didn't mind it, she was happy with Percy. She met his mom and he met her parents. Annabeth almost died laughing at how lost he was in that moment. He looked completely terrified. Her mom didn't think he'd be good for her at first because of his appearance, but she changed her mind soon. Annabeth was really happy because of it.

This weekend the swimming finals were taking place and she was excited. She saw Percy train one time and she was impressed. He was so fast! She had no idea how could he swim like that, and she was 100% sure he was going to win. Right now, they were on the bus for a school trip. They were going to visit the museum for a Greek/Roman installation. She planned on doing it either way and she was excited. She loved architecture and Greek culture, so this was a big thing for her. She was sitting next to Percy, resting her head on his shoulder reading a book while he listened to music and played with her hair. In front of them were Jason and Piper and behind were Nico and Thalia. One thing that popped up on her mind is how the kids were going to react to their school's Big Three visiting a Greek installation. It might be interesting. She closed her book and put it back in her bag. She elbowed Percy, signaling him that they were going to pull over. He stretched a bit and pulled out his earbuds. He kissed her cheek and she smiled, pushing him slightly.

They exited the bus and entered the museum. Mr. Brunner and Paul were leading the trip. They told them about Greek mythology and culture (Mr. Brunner did most of the talking). There was some statue of Zeus, Poseidon and Hades made out of pure marble with gold details. Percy elbowed her.

"Hey can you take a picture for us?" he asked, handing her his phone. She smiled and took it, opening the camera. The Big Three stood under/in front of the original Big Three, Percy in front of Poseidon, Thalia in front of Zeus and Nico in front of Hades. She took the picture and handed Percy his phone back. He kissed her cheek again and they kept going. After they finished the tour they went back out and ate lunch on the steps of the museum. Annabeth sat with her usual group, Percy, Piper, Jason, Thalia, Frank, Hazel, Nico, Will, Reyna, and Leo. Silena and Clarisse couldn't come, unfortunately. They joked and laughed, throwing bits of their food at each other.

"Class", Paul called for attention. After a few attempts, everyone was quiet, listening.

"This visit will be counted as a lesson in mythology and will affect your grade.", me. Brunner explained, "We will have a quiz on the bus and a test on Monday, so I hope you paid attention. For those who'd like to see the installation again, you may follow me. Blofis in a minute. The rest of you, head back to the bus."

Annabeth went with Percy and her friends back as they complained about the quiz. They sat in their seats talking. Thalia and Nico zoned out with Percy while Annabeth talked with Piper. Mr. Brunner, Paul, and a few other students came in soon and they headed back.

"Alright, change of plans", Mr. Brunner announced, "We will play a game. I will ask each of you a mythology created question. If you get it right, you go to the next round. If you get it wrong, you are out. We will rank you by your scores and give you grades via them."

Interesting, Annabeth thought. She wasn't worried, she loved mythology. The first round was easy: name a Greek hero/demigod. Everyone passed. In the next one (name a god/goddess) a few kids were out, because of the first ones used all the big gods. Among them was Leo. The next few were a little harder. Annabeth was still in, as were Percy, Thalia, Nico, Piper, Hazel, and Reyna. In the next one, Reyna and Piper were out, and after the next few, the only ones left were Annabeth, Percy and some other girl. Annabeth didn't know Percy knew so much about mythology. The other girl was out, leaving Percy and her in the finals. They flew trough questions, neither of them backing down. It was Annabeth's turn for the seventh time in the finals.

"Ms. Chase", Mr. Brunner asked, "Can you name the guardian of the city of Lamark and who's the son he was?"

Dammit, she cursed under her breath. Her brain stopped working and she couldn't remember. She knew this. Time was ticking and too soon it was up. She had to give an answer, so she just said she doesn't know.

"Dinlas, ms. Chase. Onto Mr. Jackson", Percy straightened, "Who were the Oneiroi?"

Percy's eyes glowed, he knew the answer. He looked at Annabeth with the corner of his eyes and sighed, "The curses."

"Wrong, Mr. Jackson. Those are the area. The Oneiroi are black-winged daimons that personified dreams. Back to ms. Chase", it seemed that Mr. Brunner knew that Percy missed on purpose.

"What is a minor goddess, whose home is in Tartarus?"

"Ah yes, the goddess of poisons and misery, also believed to be a spirit of the Death-Mist", she answered proudly.

Mr. Brunner nodded: "Very good Annabeth. Mr. Jackson, can you name all the Giants and who was their counterpart god? Only for the twelve Olympians."

Percy thought before answering: "Alcyoneus, bane of Hades, Enceladus, bane of Athena, Polybotes, bane of Poseidon, Porphyrion, bane of Zeus, Otis and Ephilates, bane of Dionysus, Orion, bane of Apollo and Artemis, Damasen, bane of Ares, Mimas, bane of Hephaestus, and- I don't know any others."

"Looks like we have a winner. Congratulations Annabeth!" me. Brunner announced.

The bus pulled over in the school's parking lot and Annabeth hopped on Percy's bike. They drove to the milkshake station where they had their first date. They made it their mission to try every flavored milkshake. He ordered a caramel flavored and she got a blueberry one. They were all great. They talked for a while and drove to Central Park later. They were sitting under a big oak tree, her head rested on his lap as she read her book and he played with her hair. She suddenly sat straight up.

"Why did you let me beat you in that quiz?"

"What?" he asked, puzzled.

"You let me win, Percy. Why?"

"Oh. Well, I knew you knew the answer to that question, just couldn't remember it, so I missed mine to play another round", he smirked. God, that smirk was killing her, " But then I got screwed over. I could never remember all those Giants. So you win. Yay!" he joked. She wasn't really satisfied but didn't bring it up again. Her mom texted her to get home right then. They had to go to San Francisco and she completely forgot about it. Percy gave her a ride. He kissed her on the lips long before he left, saying he should get home too.

*

Oh, that trip was a nightmare for Annabeth. Swimming finals were that Saturday and she was coming back on Monday. She had to get back to see Percy, she knew how much her support meant to him. She had to make it. She made a deal with her mom. She was allowed to take the train to New York. It took her a long time to convince her mom, but after offering to do all the chores for the upcoming month, she agreed to let her go. She couldn't wait to see Percy. Hopefully, she'll make it on time. She had told him she was coming back on Monday, partly to surprise him, partly not to disappoint him if she doesn't make it on time.

It was Thursday night and she had her things packed for tomorrow. Her train leaves at five in the morning and the competition is at 1 PM on Saturday. She texted Percy a quote, as she did every night since they started dating.

_Don't let yesterday take too much of today, and don't let today define tomorrow._

_Love you._

He replied with one of his little poems.

_The sky is blue_

_I don't know kung fu_

_I've got no idea what I'm doing_

_But I hope this is moving_

_Love ya, Wise Girl_

She sent another text:

_Very much, Seaweed Brain_.

After that, she went to bed, determined to make it in time for his finals.

**So how was it? I know it's a bit rushed, but I'm just very excited about this story and I have many more in works, so some will be published soon. New chapter coming soon :)**


	10. Double Jackson No5- Percy's POV

**Sorry, this is late. Thank you all for the positive reviews!**

**Percy's POV**

Percy was sad Annabeth couldn't make it in time for the finals, but he was determined to win them for her. He was also sad that she wasn't at school with him, she always made it easier. He texted her whenever he could, but he was starting to think he was annoying her. He spent all of his time with Thalia and Nico. They played some songs. Their new favorite to play was 'Save Yourself, I'll Hold Them Back' by My Chemical Romance, but Fall Out Boy's 'The Phoenix' was a close second. He remembered once when they were all at his place with Annabeth and started drinking beer.

"Aren't you all a little young to drink?" Annabeth asked, being the goodie she was.

"Maybe", Thalia joked. She and Annabeth got along well, which made Percy happy.

" We drink, but we never got drunk", Nico explained.

"Yeah", Thalia added, " Just a beer here and there. Never have we gotten drunk."

"So why do you drink then?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, who knows?" Percy answered, "As Thals said, we have an occasional beer, but we never got drunk because we all know what Smelly Gabe did. You remember him?"

"Oh, yeah", she realized, " Sorry."

"It's all good", Thalia assured her and offered her a beer, but she declined and got a soda.

It was funny, that moment. It put a smile on Percy's face as he was leaving the changing room, ready to win this thing. Practically the whole school was there. He saw Thalia and Nico sitting next to Jason and his gang, as well as Percy's mom and Paul. The commentator introduced the competitors and a roar spread as his name was spoken. They took their places for the first race. Frank was on Percy's right and some scrawny kid on his left. The whistle blew and they jumped in. Percy gave it his best, swimming dolphin style. He got to the finish 4.9 seconds before everyone else. One down, five more to go.

He won the other races with ease as well. The last one concerned him. It was a baton. Some kid Carl was the first and he had to give the stick to Frank who was to give it to Percy. They started and Percy felt anxious. He didn't really know how would they do. They could swim freestyle so he could go faster. Soon, the baton was his. He swam as fast as he could, pushing himself further for Annabeth. He passed the three kids that were in front of him and won by two seconds. Close, but good, none the less. He won!

They went to the locker room to change. Frank patted Percy on the back, congratulating him. Percy smiled as he changed into his swim-team shirt with his surname on the back, along with his number, 5. He put on his jeans and they were called out.

" Alright everyone, give it up for today's contestants!" the commentator, which Percy only now realized was me. Anderson, the school's counselor. The crowd cheered.

"And now, the Principal of Goode High will give out the rewards", he announced as the principal took the mic.

" I am very glad to announce that today's winner is", he paused, "Goode High!"

The crowd cheered louder than before. Percy saw his friends cheering, a new face among them. Annabeth. She was there, smiling at him, clapping. Percy smiled like a madman. The team approached the principal, who put their gold medals around their necks. The second was Yancy Academy and the third some other school he hadn't heard of. Percy was glad they beat Yancy, whose captain was none other than Nancy Bobofit, the girl who used to bully him.

The principal announced the names of winners of every race and every time Percy had to approach, to collect another gold medal.

"Now, for the overall winner of the national swimming contest, I am very pleased to call me. Perseus Jackson to collect his trophy!" Percy approached with a smile and shook principal's hand one more time before he was handed his trophy. He turned to the crowd and put it up. They cheered like it was the end of the world. He saw Annabeth jumping up and down, screaming. He smiled at her. Percy's team ran to him, picking him up, carrying him away as the crowd was leaving. They entered the hall still carrying Percy where the whole school was waiting. They all congratulated him, patting him on the back. Thalia and Nico almost knocked him over. Then he saw her. He gave the trophy to Thalia as she jumped into his spread arms. Percy spun Annabeth around and then kissed her.

"You made it!" he smiled at her.

"Of course I did!" she replied, smiling back, "Congratulations!"

He kissed her again. After the crowd was gone, Frank and he picked up their stuff and all of their friends and them went out to celebrate. Percy gave him mom the trophy and the medals to take home and left with Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Leo, Reyna, Clarisse, Silena and Will to the milkshake station to celebrate.

They all ordered milkshakes in different flavors. They talked, joking around for two hours. Then they decided it was time to go. Percy and Annabeth decided to go for a walk in Central Park. He enjoyed spending time with her. They walked for another hour and a half. Then they sat under the same tree they did every time they were there. He put his head in her lap and they talked.

"So, how did you get here?" he asked her.

"I took the train this morning", she replied.

"So you came all that way to see me swim?" he smirked.

"Of course I did", she frowned, "And just for the record if you hadn't won, I would have killed you. I agreed to do all the chores for next month to come and see you."

He laughed. They got up and started walking away from the tree. As usual, something interrupted them. The rain started pouring down. Annabeth started shivering slightly. Percy somehow knew what to do.

"Here put this on", he said as he took his swim-team hoodie off, giving it to her to put on. She had only a thin, tight T-Shirt on so she must have been cold.

"No, Percy, you're gonna freeze to death", she said, putting her arms around her chest.

"I didn't ask you", he replied. It might sound harsh, but he said it gently, putting a little concern in his voice. She put it on finally. He decided to walk home. They laughed as rain hit their skin as they walked, holding hands.

**3rd Person narrative/Author's POV**

Piper and Jason were running to the car from Central Park when the rain started falling. They noticed two familiar people later walking by. A boy with raven black hair and a blond girl. She seemed to be wearing his hoodie. He had his arm around her shoulders and she had her around his waist. They seemed happy. Piper smiled at them when she saw what their backs read. She chased after Jason after she saw what her friends called Percabeth, both wearing Percy's swim-team gear. Right over both their backs was written _Jackson _and under _#5_.


	11. First fight and dresses- Annabeth's POV

**Ugh, I'm sick so here's the next chapter.**

**Annabeth's POV**

Time passed and school was ending in two weeks now. Annabeth was excited. She was the new girl here and she did amazing. She had a great group of friends, amazing teachers, great grades, a cool house and, of course, an amazing boyfriend. Percy's a good guy, even though he might not appear that way. He was caring, gentle, loving, funny, cheerful, nice, pleasant... basically, anything you could ask for. It's just that usually you don't get that in guys.

The new word around school was that there was going to be the usual end-of-year dance. Now, it was confirmed. It's going to be held on the last day of school and the students were required to dress nicely. Annabeth was excited but also worried. What was she going to wear? How should she do her make up? Who's she going with? She assumed Percy would ask her to go with him since she was his girlfriend, but he still didn't. She decided to let go of the thought. He's gonna ask her for sure.

Wrong! Just as she entered the English classroom, she heard one of the popular girls say to the other: "Did you hear? Anne is going with _Percy Jackson_ to the dance!" Was that true? Would he do that to her? She left her books on her desk and found Piper.

"Hey, you good?" she asked Annabeth.

"Yeah, why?" she replied, puzzled.

"Well, I heard Percy's going with Anne to the dance", she said, rather carefully, as Annabeth might explode.

"So it is true!" she said loudly.

"Well, did you ask him about it?"

"Well, no", was Annabeth's rather embarrassed reply. Piper laughed. Annabeth shot her a glare, but that wasn't what made her stop. She kept her eyes on someone behind them. Annabeth turned to see Percy approaching them with a smile. She did the rational thing. She slapped him. He looked at her pretty confused.

"Bastard!" she yelled.

"I'm not entirely sure I know what you're talking about", he said rubbing his cheek, "And what was that for?!"

"So you're taking Anne to the dance and not your own girlfriend?" she was enraged.

"Oh is that what she's saying?"

"Well-"

"Wise Girl, first of all, I am offended that you think I'd do that to you. Second, you're the smart one here. Would it be logical for me to take some dumb cheerleader to prom instead of my girlfriend, who by the way, means the world to me? And third of all, I thought it was implied that we're going together since you know, we're in a _relationship_. So that's a mistake on my part. Would you like to go to the dance with me?" he stopped. Annabeth was stunned. Maybe she did overreact a bit. She didn't know what to do at that moment.

"I-I'm sorry", she managed, "And yes, I'd love to."

"You don't need to apologize", he smiled and kissed her on the lips. He had to lean down quite a bit since he was a lot taller than her. They took their seats when Paul came in.

The day went by and by the end of it, everyone in their friend group had a partner to go to the dance with. Annabeth and Percy, Piper and Jason, Hazel and Frank, Nico and Will, Thalia and a guy that was a year older, David, though she didn't really seem happy with it. Reyna went with Sam, Leo took Calypso, Silena went with a guy named Charles Beckendorf and Clarisse went with Chris. The girls, all except Thalia, went shopping a few days later to find dresses. After an hour they split. Piper went with Annabeth, Hazel, and Reyna, Clarisse, and Silena. Piper and Annabeth visited a few shops, but so far found nothing. They moved on. They entered another store and she finally saw it. She ran to it and picked it up. She turned to the stunned Piper.

"So? What do you think?"

"Perfect!" she squealed, "Go try it on!"

She ran to the nearest changing room and put the dress on. She looked in the mirror. Perfect! It was knee length, navy blue dress with a skirt that fell down perfectly. It was partly off the shoulder, with only one strap to it. She spun, smiling like a mad woman.

"You good?" Piper called. She opened the locker to hear her friend's opinion. Piper's jaw dropped.

"So?"

"Amazing! You have to buy it!"

The girls squeal-laughed. Piper added one more thing before Annabeth changed.

"Percy's not gonna know his name anymore once he sees you in that", to which Annabeth smiled.

"He better not!"

After that, she went to change back. Piper found her dress in the same store. It was a simple black dress, with sleeves that reached her elbows. She looked amazing in it. They went out to find shoes after they bought their dresses. Annabeth's was a little expensive, but she had enough money. They went out to find shoes and not long after, she bought simple navy blue heels. After Piper found her, they went home. She put on the dress and shoes to show them to her mom, who was left speechless. Everyone liked it. She just hoped Percy would too.

**This one was short, but I want the dance (which is the next chapter) to be in Percy's POV. Sadly, this story is coming to a conclusion, so it could very well be the last one. Perhaps I'll add an epilogue later, but I can't promise anything. I'm starting the next chapter immediately. See you soon :)**


	12. Dance- Finale- Percy's POV

**Percy's POV**

As he was trying to tame his hair, Percy felt more and more anxious. What if he makes a fool of himself while dancing? What if Annabeth doesn't like the way he looks? What if she agrees to dance with someone else? He touched his cheek where she slapped him two weeks ago. He smiled, she tended to overreact sometimes. He hoped she'll have a good time with him that night.

As for how he looked, he was pleased. His mom took him shopping last week and they found a perfect suit. It was plain black, with a white shirt underneath and a black tie. His shoes were also black. He didn't feel very comfortable in it, but he never felt comfortable in anything but his usual gig. He gave up on his hair and ruffled it so it at least doesn't look too messy. He sighed hoping he'd remember how to dance. His mom gave him a brief lesson after they got the suit. He also wanted to surprise Annabeth by showing up in a car. He took the test and passed, on the first try, surprisingly. Paul and Sally bought a new one a few weeks ago, after Sally's book became a success. He went out and Sally surprised him by taking a photo.

"Mom!"

"Oh relax Percy", she waved her hand, "You were never someone who went to these, I have to take some photos."

He sighed as she took another one. After he asked for the car keys, he headed out. Driving a car wasn't as exciting as driving a bike, but he could manage it. He pulled over on Annabeth's porch and got out after a sigh. _You got this Perce_, he cheered himself. He rang the bell and after a few minutes ms. Chase opened the door.

"Percy!" she greeted him with a smile. He returned it.

"Hello ms. Chase. Is Annabeth ready?"

"Yes, come in. She'll be down in a few", he entered the house and she closed the door behind him. She gestured for him to wait in the living room. Mr. Chase was there. He smiled at him.

"Percy!"

"Mr. Chase", he shook his hand. Annabeth's brothers, Bobby and Matthew ran in. How do they have the energy to run all day?

" Percy, Percy!" they jumped all around him. He said hi before ms. Chase told them to go to their room. Percy sat down on one of the bar stools, waiting for Annabeth. He heard footsteps and got up straight.

When Annabeth came in, his jaw dropped. She looked amazing. No, amazing didn't cover it. More like mesmerizing. She had a knee length, navy blue dress with only one shoulder strap. Her hair was pulled up in a stylish lose bun on the back of her head. She had simple navy blue heels, a little light make-up, and matching gold bracelet and necklace. Her laugh pulled him back.

"You-you look amazing", he managed. She blushed and so did he. Mr. Chase patted him on the back.

" Pull yourself together Percy or you're both going to be late", he joked. Percy blushed even harder and took Annabeth's hand under his. Her parents didn't give him a curfew so they could do what they wanted. Annabeth grabbed her purse and they went out. He opened the car door for her and she entered. He circled around and went in. They sat for a few moments.

"You really look great", he said, giving her heart eyes.

" Thanks", she chuckled, "You do too."

"Oh I hate this", he joked, " But I can't go there in a leather jacket with you looking like an Angel, Wise Girl."

"Oh god. Remember when you used to call me that, Seaweed Brain?"

"Oh, I sure do", he said starting the car. They drove for a few minutes in silence. When they got there, he opened the door for her again.

" I didn't know you're such a gentleman, Seaweed Brain", she laughed when he helped her out.

"Ha-ha, very funny."

They entered the hall where the whole school was. Everyone was looking at them. They found their friends. Everyone looked good, but no girl was near Annabeth's level. The girls complimented her and he laughed at Nico a little. He thought Nico looked stupid in that suit. He was so small, so it was funny, on which Thalia agreed. They got called inside. They were told to line up in pairs. Percy and Annabeth were between Hazel and Frank and Thalia and David. They entered and Percy found a table for Annabeth and himself. Jason and Piper joined them. They just talked for a little while. Then the music started playing. It wasn't exactly Percy's taste, but he was told that's what you dance to.

"Wanna dance?" he asked Annabeth offering his hand.

"Sure", she took it and they joined the others dancing. He heard Piper mutter to Jason something like _Why can't you be like him?_ which made Percy smirk. Annabeth put her hands around Percy's neck and he his around her waist. They moved in synchronization, looking at each other in the eyes. She was beautiful. He told her that.

"Listen, I know we haven't been dating for that long, but I want you to know I love you", he blushed at his own words.

" I love you too, Seaweed Brain", she kissed him. At that moment Percy couldn't be any happier. He started that year as the usual bad boy of the school, not caring about anything, and now he was looking at the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. He loved and cared for someone. He somehow knew that she was his other, much better half.

**_The end_**

**So that's it, folks! I hope you liked it. I decided to give up on an epilogue. But you needn't worry, the new story should be here this week, so stay tuned! See ya :)**


End file.
